


Ya era tarde

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson está de pie en la puerta, mientras pierde a su mejor amigo. Ubicado en juego de sombras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya era tarde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALDERAAN_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ALDERAAN_).



**Para:** [](http://users.livejournal.com/alderaan_/profile)[**alderaan_**](http://users.livejournal.com/alderaan_/) quien pidió los pensamientos de Watson de esa escena en particular en el [](http://san-drabbletin.livejournal.com/profile)[**san_drabbletin**](http://san-drabbletin.livejournal.com/) espero que te guste  
 **Fandom:** Sherlock Holmes juego de sombras  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):** John H Watson insinuacion de Holmes/Watson  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Resumen:** Watson está de pie en la puerta, mientras pierde a su mejor amigo.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente un intento de un regalo medianamente decente  
 **Advertencia** : Mi primer escrito del fandom y spoiler de Juego de sombras  
 **Palabras:** 302  
 **Beta:** [](http://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/profile)[**yvarlcris**](http://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/) a quien le agradezco muchisimo su ayuda.

A pesar de saber que tras la puerta se encontraban Holmes y Moriarty. Nada preparo a John Hamish Watson para hacer frente a la escena con la que se encontró. Y eso que participado en una guerra y había visto cuerpos mutilados en el campo de batalla. Cualquiera diría que después de sobrevivir a eso, no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera sobresaltarlo más.

Pero estaba equivocado y ver la imagen de su mejor amigo sujetando al profesor Moriarty de aquella manera y saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Holmes, fue suficiente para paralizarlo durante un momento. El momento exacto en que los ojos castaños de Holmes hacían contacto con los suyos. _Es la única manera viejo amigo_.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Holmes se empujó con la mesa para caer junto con aquella otra mente brillante. Watson perdió el aliento, no pudo siquiera gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo, del hombre más importante de su mundo. Por quién habría hecho lo inimaginable simplemente con que se lo pidiese.  
Cuando pudo moverse ya era tarde, no había rastro ni de Holmes, ni de Moriarty; el agua los había engullido como bien sabía hacerlo, y ni siquiera ahí pudo gritar llamando a Holmes. Ya sabía que no le contestaría. Ni siquiera tenía lágrimas para derramar.

El dolor que sentía era demasiado grande. No sabía cómo seguiría después de aquella pérdida. Nada lo había preparado para eso. Se sentía tan solo y perdido. Tan inútil por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada, solo verlo caer.

Si hubiera sido más rápido encontrando al impostor, si no hubiera dejado a Holmes, si al menos hubiera tenido tiempo de despedirse de él y decirle que sí era feliz. Que a su lado siempre era feliz.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.


End file.
